Feelings Show
by louiselane
Summary: Oliver confesses something to Dinah.


**Title:** Feelings Show  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Category:** Romance.  
**Pairing:** Dinah/Oliver  
**Spoilers:** Siren I guess  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Oliver confesses something to Dinah.  
**Dedication: **To Derek for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English .

It was another regular night on the watchtower of the Justice League of America. Black Canary and Green Arrow were the only ones left since they decided to do monitor duty that night while Impulse, Aquaman and Cyborg were busy doing rescues around the world while Jonn'n Jones aka Martian Manhunter were away helping Clark in Metropolis with a new dangerous threat.

And since somebody should be monitoring, Oliver suggested staying with Dinah just in case, although the real reason why he would stick around with her was beyond justice. Maybe his own, he thought.

They were working together for over a year, now and the feelings that suddenly surfaces still were more powerful than Oliver could fight. He was falling for Dinah, badly. And he only wants a chance to be alone with her but that was kinda impossible lately.

Everytime he tries to talk alone with Dinah or make a move, one of the other clueless three stooges (like Oliver secretly called Bart, A.C and Victor when they are playing dumb around them) interrupting and everything gets ruined.

So, he finally decided that tonight he would stay with Dinah to finally make his move and show her he is interested. He never bickered so much with a woman like he does with Dinah. Not even with Lois Lane, his former girlfriend. And they used to bicker a lot too but not like he does with Dinah. They seem to disagree about everything, except the chemistry that they obviously have.

"Everything is okay, Ollie?" Dinah suddenly asked interrupting him from his thoughts. "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking…"

"About what? Or should I ask… about who?" Dinah asked with a smirk while she still was paying attention in the monitor.

"How much my life changed in the last few months… Including you."

"Oh…" Dinah opened her eyes surprised. That was the last thing she would expect coming from him.

"Yes. Look Dinah, I don't like to do cycles so I'll be straight with you. I think…"

"Yes?"

"I'm in…"

But before Oliver could complete his sentence, the monitor bleeped making Oliver sighs frustrated.

**BLEEP! BLEEP!**

Dinah pressed one of the buttons to answer the calling. "Yes?"

"Black Canary, It's Impulse!" Impulse said from the other end of the line. "Seems everything is pretty good here in Mexico. Just a fire but I already took care off. I'm off to buy some burritos before come back to Metropolis. _Adios, amiga_!"

Dinah turn off the button. "When he will stop to talk in spanish?"

"When we stop sending him to Mexico, I guess."

"Were we?" Dinah asked before turn to Oliver. "Oh Yes. You were saying something."

"I have an idea. What if you follow me to my office? We can have more privacy there and nobody would interrupt us."

Dinah look at him suspiciously. "Okay. But if one of them call us?"

"It will be quick. I promise."

"I would believe if you were Bart but… okay. Let's go…"

***  
They walked together in the long hallway of the watchtower as Oliver was mentally rehearsing how he would do that. How he would say to Dinah he loves her. If Clark could see him now… he would be the one to do the mocking.

Dinah's hair was up in her shoulders and never looked so beautiful. She took off the hair band that was in the hair making it fall like a cascade showing how much her blonde hair grew lately. She looked suspicious to Oliver who really seems distracted, wondering what he was really up. They are now good friends although they can't see to agree in anything. Mostly because Dinah is stubborn and Oliver is a hot head. But still, they were quickly becoming best friends. Especially because was Oliver who showed her the right direction after she works for Lex Luthor for a while when he tricked her to bring Green Arrow to him last year.

She paid for her sins after that. She stopped moonlighting for Lex and starts working with Green Arrow, Aquaman, Impulse and Cyborg since then. Oliver keeps talking about Clark join them but the farmboy still didn't decided about that yet. Maybe someday…

They step up for Oliver's office that sometimes they use as a meeting room to do big and fancy reunions when Impulse doesn't try to interrupt with something silly like ask for twenty seven sugars to go with his coffee. Dinah sits in one of the chairs and Oliver sits next to her. He holds her hand and looks straight to her eyes.

"Ollie, what is it?" Dinah asked worried. "You are scaring me. Are you sick or something?"

"I'm sorry. No, Dinah. I'm not. It's nothing like that."

"So, what's it? Enough with the mystery."

"I'm in love with you, Dinah."

"What?"

"I love you, Dinah Lance. With all my heart and soul…"

"Are you serious? Because if that is one of your games…"

"No games. I've been honest with you, pretty bird. I'm just telling the truth."

Dinah look at his green eyes like she always do when they are having a serious conversation to see if he was been serious. She knows the difference by then just to looking at his eyes. He was telling the truth. She could tell.

"So, you love me?"

"Yes?"

"Since when…?" She asked curiously and trying to decide what to do with that information.

_You told me  
You`d wait here patiently but  
I wonder if he`s kidding  
Well maybe he could be serious now  
Maybe not  
Maybe not  
Because_

"It's been a while…" Oliver confessed a little shy. He couldn't help to feel ridiculous and vulnerable while he was exposing his feelings to Dinah but the band-aid must be ripping off. "Look, you don't need to say anything. If you don't feel the same way, I completely understand…"

_Love is crazy  
Pretty baby  
Take it real slow  
My feelings show  
All you have to do  
Is never ever let it go  
My feelings show  
And I want you to know_

"Shut Up, Oliver! Let me think for a minute okay? It's a lot to process in just a few seconds. Let me breath." Dinah asked frowning her yes.

"Of course."

_I`m sorry it`s taking me so long  
To find out what I`m feeling  
I wonder if it will come to me  
Maybe not  
Maybe not  
Because_

Dinah sighs still looking at him. She cupped her hand on his face, caressing with tenderness. She was trying to deny to herself that the butterflies she was feeling on her stomach lately had nothing to do with a sick stomach or something like that. What she was feeling for Oliver was beyond friendship. It was… love.

_Love is crazy  
Pretty baby  
Take it real slow  
My feelings show  
All you have to do  
Is never ever let it go  
My feelings show  
And I want you to know  
My feelings show  
I want you to know_

"You are a really piece of work you know that? You are annoying, rude, selfish…" She said looking angry at him. "But yet… I can't stop thinking about you. Damn it, Oliver. I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do. I do. There. I said. I love you."

Oliver opened a wide smile before pulled Dinah's body for her waist as she gets closer to him as Dinah entwined her arms around Oliver's neck. They share a look for a moment nervous for what was about to come. The moment when they would kiss.

They had already kissed a couple of times. The first time they were undercover in Star City pretending to be a couple and they had to play along so Dinah planted a kiss on Oliver taking him by surprise at the time. The second time it was Oliver the one who kissed her but by accident since because of an weird earthquake that happened in Metropolis because a weapon Lex was testing, they were throwing against each other and Oliver didn't resist to kiss her. Of course, Dinah slapped him right after.

Oliver cupped her face before locked his lips against hers in a deep and passionate kiss that both of them have been longing for a while but couldn't manage to do it until now.

They parted away after a while both out of breath and scared. They were exposed.

"So… how was?" Oliver asked timidly.

"Wet." Dinah remarked with a smirk as Oliver shoot her an annoyed glance. "I'm kidding. It was… I have no words to describe."

"Bad… good?"

"Amazing." Dinah finally said. "So, where this leaves us?"

"I don't know… do you want to try… date?"

"Date? Like a real date? Dinner, movies… stuff like that?"

"Yes. Just you and me. No disasters, not the three stooges, not interruptions. Just you and me…"

"Hum…" Dinah moaned looking at him interested as Ollie wrapped his hands on her waist again.

"Maybe some music…"

"Hum…"

"Some wine… what do you think?"

"I'm on."

***  
Two nights after in Star City, Oliver was in the Queen Mansion setting everything for the big date that would be in his home. He wanted to make a tour with Dinah in the place since they would know each other better, without the super heroes costumes. Oliver was wearing a black suit already waiting impatient for his love to arrive.

He ordered some wine from France because he knew it was Dinah's favorite besides the chocolate candies he asked Impulse to buy while he was in Switzerland after making a rescue.

Everything was set in the dinner room just waiting for the especial guest. Candles, good food, romantic music (Oliver hired a jazz singer to sing for them during dinner).

Oliver looked at his watch for the third time. He was nervous with Dinah's delay. "She probably changed her mind." He sighs nervous fixing his tie again. But for his lucky, somebody rings the doorbell making him sighs relief.

"Sorry for the delay." The petite blonde said with a smile. "You wouldn't believe the traffic between Metropolis and Star City. It's crazy Plus, it took me two days to come here!"

"I bet!" Oliver smiled at her taking her coat off revealing her black tight silk strapped dress. "You look beautiful, Dinah."

"Thank you, Oliver." She look up and down to him also checking him out. "And so are you. It's nice to see you in a nice suit for a change."

"I couldn't agree. So, do you want a tour or want to have dinner first?" he asks trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Dinner, I guess. I'm starving." Dinah said with a smile. "Sorry, did I sound rude? It's because I didn't eat anything all day…"

"It's okay, Dinah. I can show you the house after that. Came here, pretty bird." He pulled her hand and dragged her to the dinner room when she noticed an afro-American woman wearing a tight red dress singing _Strangers in the Night_ by Frank Sinatra.

"Wow. Ambience music. You really thought in everything. I'm impressed, Ollie."

"Thank You." Oliver headed her to her chair as he could sit himself in his before a waiter came to pour wine in their glasses. "I'm glad."

"So, you know Jonn'n is doing monitor duty tonight? It's funny because Clark is taking Lois to have dinner as well and…"

"Please, Dinah. No work related…" Oliver asked placing his hand under hers.

"Okay. So, tell me about you. I know everything about Green Arrow… but I know very little about Oliver Queen."

"What do you want to know?" He asked looking directly at her blue eyes.

"I don't know… something about you, your family…"

"Well…" Oliver's smiles fade away when Dinah noticed she entered in a very delicate subject. "My parents died in a plane crash when I was nine. "

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I shouldn't…"

"No, it's okay. It's actually good to talk about them with somebody."

"Do you miss them?" Dinah asked as she gets closer to him.

"Yes, I do. I don't remember much about them but I do remember they were great people. Always believed in truth and justice. " Oliver look down with a sad expression when a tear coming up from his eye. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Dinah cupped his face with her hand, caressing it before planted a kiss on his lips. Oliver gulped and smile before pulled her to sit her in his lap as they share another fierce kiss. "They would be proud of you."

"Thank you." Oliver smiled trying to hide his sadness. "Do you want to dance?" He asked when the singer starts to sing _All the Way_.

"I would love to."

Oliver brings Dinah to the dance floor when the singer keeps singing with a pianist playing by her side. Oliver flips Dinah around while they were following the rhythm of the music.

As their bodies collide during the dance, Oliver let Dinah rest her head against his chest while they keep dancing.

"Maybe next time I can set you in a real date. In a restaurant or a movie theather…" Oliver suggested before Dinah shut him up putting her finger on his mouth.

"Shhh… This was better. Thank you, Oliver."

"You're welcome, Dinah."

**The End**


End file.
